


The Kid in the Crew Job

by Arty_Girl



Series: Samuel Ford, Youngest Member of Leverage Inc. [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eliot will adopt all the children, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nathan Ford deserves nice things, Sam Ford is not dead, The Leverage team as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: After a job where the crew takes down an experimentation ring run by the hospital that (supposedly) was responsible for the death of Nate’s son, Samuel Ford, Eliot, Parker, and Alec find Sam by the road. How will Nate react to learning his son isn’t dead and now a part of their family?(BTW Samuel Ford is 14)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer (implied), Nathan Ford & Sam Ford, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Samuel Ford, Youngest Member of Leverage Inc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Kid in the Crew Job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of surprised that I haven't seen many fics in which Sam lives.
> 
> I'm not sure how good this is, but I hope you enjoy!

“Hardison!” Alec slammed on the brakes when Eliot yelled his name. Before he could ask what Eliot wanted, the hitter had already leapt out of the van and into the rain. Parker scrambled into the abandoned front seat from the back of the van, closing the door and looking confused. “What’s Eliot doing? He’s going to get wet and then he’ll get sick and then he’ll be no fun to talk to.” Alec frowned at her. “I have no idea, Parker. He should be back in here soon, if we’re lucky.” They squinted through the windshield, spotting Eliot talking to a significantly shorter figure. He slipped his arm around the figure’s shoulder, and started heading back towards the van. Alec and Parker watched as he swung open the back door and helped a terrified-looking child in, before hopping in himself and closing the doors. “Alright, let’s get back.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Eliot, we can’t just take a kid back to the brewpub.” Eliot had busied himself drying off the kid, and he didn’t even glance up at Alec. “We can, and we will.” Alec sighed. “Do you even know the kid’s name?” Eliot ignored Alec, and smiled at the kid. “What’s your name, kiddo?” Alec leaned over to mutter to Parker. “Of course, he doesn’t ask for a name before picking up a kid.” The kid pushed a mop of light brown hair out of his face before answering. “S-sam… Samuel Ford.”

Eliot dropped the towel he was holding, and Alec’s jaw went slack. Parker sat there, looking confused. “Why are you two so surprised?” While Alec leaned over to explain the situation to Parker, Eliot focused on Sam. “Hey, uh, Sam. Sam, I think I know your dad. Is your dad named Nathan?” Sam nodded slowly. “You know Dad? Can you get me back to him?” Tears welled up in Sam’s blue eyes. His voice cracked, and he let out a strangled sob. Eliot set a hand on his shoulder. "Deep breaths, kiddo. We work with your dad. He thought you were dead." Alec chimed in from the front seat as he began to drive again. "Nate will be elated to learn you’re still alive.” Parker leaned into the back to shake Sam’s hand. “My name is Parker. I’m a thief.” Alec gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile into the rearview mirror. “I’m Alec Hardison, the guy back there with you is Eliot Spencer.” Eliot wrapped the towel around Sam and pulled him closer.

* * *

Nate stretched as he got out of bed. He checked the clock, which read 9:45 am. He moved over to his dresser to get ready so he could go get some whisky. He noticed a lilac shirt sitting on top of the nightstand. He picked it up, and noticed the note. He read it out loud. “Wear this shirt, or I’ll break every bone in your body one by one. Signed, Eliot.” He chuckled wryly, pulling the shirt over his head. He finished getting dressed and marched into the kitchen, moving past Eliot. Nate noticed that he was wearing a lilac shirt. He had something cooking, but Nate ignored him. He pulled open the cupboard where he kept the whisky. Before he could grab the bottle, Parker swung down from the ceiling, dressed in lilac instead of her usual black, and knocked it shut. “Nope!” She giggled and Nate frowned, crossing his arms. Eliot stepped away from cooking what Nate now recognized as french toast, shaking his head at Nate. “No whisky, Nate. We can’t have you drunk when the kid comes out to meet you.” It took a moment for Nate to process what Eliot had said. When he did, he rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t adopt one of those kids from the job in your name.” Alec walked in, dressed in lilac just like Eliot and Parker. “First of all, we haven’t adopted him yet. Second of all, we don't even need to adopt him. He's already yours.” Nate rolled his eyes again, and let out a long groan.

A boy with light brown hair came stumbling down the hallway, rubbing sleep from his deep blue eyes. He was also wearing lilac. Eliot lit up in a way Nate had never seen. "Well there's the man of the hour!" The boy leaned on the counter. “Is that french toast, Uncle Eliot?” Eliot laughed. “It sure is, kiddo! You’re just in time, I just finished it all up.” As he carried the toast out to the dining room table, Nate maneuvered next to him. “You sure like that kid, don’t you.” Eliot shrugged as well as he could with plates in his arms. “Well, yeah. I’ve always had a soft spot for kids, you know.” Eliot set up six places at the table, glancing at the door every so often. Nate was about to ask why when the door opened and Sophie came in, wearing a lilac dress. “I assume Parker sneaked this into my apartment.” It was a statement rather than a question. Parker smirked before seating herself at the table. “Introductions and french toast, guys. C’mon!” They seated themselves at the table, and the boy placed himself in the seat next to Nate. Nate stared at the hope in the boy’s eyes for a moment before speaking. “So… you were rescued from the hospital?” He nodded slowly, and poked at his food. Alec, who was on his other side, turned to him and Nate. “Nate, no talking about your son’s dark past at the table. Kiddo, eat your breakfast. Eliot made it specially for you.” Nate raised an eyebrow. “My… son? Must you call him that?” The boy’s face fell as soon as he said that. “Uncle Alec, he doesn’t recognize me.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “You said he would recognize me!”

Nate’s eyes widened in shock as he put all the pieces together. He set a cautious hand on the boy’s back. “S-sam? Is… Is it really you?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Through the tears, the boy’s face lit up. “Dad!” He flung his arms around Nate, and began sobbing into his shoulder. Nate ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, holding his son close. Sophie, Parker, Eliot, and Alec picked up their plates and stood up. Sophie cleared her throat awkwardly. “We’ll give you some time to catch up, join us in the living room when you’re ready.” Sam and Nate’s words overlapped as they both clung to each other feverently. “I thought you were dead, I thought I’d never see you again!” “They did so many awful things to me, and you stopped them…” They stayed like that for a few long moments, finding comfort in being together again. Nate took a long breath to steady himself. “I… I can’t believe this… After all this time, all these years thinking you were gone… I can’t believe you’re still here, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would've put Maggie in it, but I'm just rewatching the series and I haven't gotten to the part with her in it yet and I didn't want her to be OOC
> 
> I have a basic storyline for what happened to Sam. If anybody wants to know, I'll edit these notes to talk about it.


End file.
